


【棋魂+阴阳师】灯下黑

by RICHERLESS



Category: Hikaru no Go, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), 陰陽師 - 夢枕獏 | Onmyouji Series - Yumemakura Baku
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RICHERLESS/pseuds/RICHERLESS
Summary: 1004年初，进藤光见到了那个时代的藤原佐为；菅原时姬撞邪请求安倍晴明帮助。1004年10月，菅原显忠迫害，藤原佐为自杀。
Relationships: Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa, Fujiwara no Sai & Shindou Hikaru, Fujiwara no Sai/Shindou Hikaru
Kudos: 9





	1. ㊀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『锱铢之外看暗潮涌来，重叠而至掀澎湃』

“晴明。”

“什么？”

阴阳师眯起眼缝，好整以暇地等待好友说话。

“你听说菅原家的事了吗？”

“哪个菅原？”

“棋待诏的那个菅原。菅原显忠。”

“菅原显忠——”安倍晴明仰头，似有似无地想了想，抿了口酒，道，“有印象。怎么了？”

“他女儿病得要死了。”源博雅喟叹，“显忠大人茶饭不思。连棋也下不好了。”

“人各有命。”安倍晴明淡淡地说，末了展颜一笑，“博雅懂棋？”

源博雅脸红了，跟个孩子似的嘟起嘴巴来：“我也是学过的啦。家父专门请师父教我的。虽然下得一般。但也看得来高低的。”

“唔。那就是了。”

“什么？”

“博雅都看得出来了。那显忠大人一定是下的很不好了。”

“晴明！”源博雅生气了，怒视好友。

半晌，两人都笑。

博雅再也拿捏不了发脾气的架子，抱怨道：“是陛下告诉我的。你知道，陛下最近迷恋上了棋。他很担心菅原棋士。”

“棋待诏的话，不是有两个吗。”

源博雅哑口。

安倍晴明逗他逗得开心：“好吧。那博雅是听到了关于菅原家小姐的什么消息吗？”

源博雅无奈地嗔他一眼，之后回想早朝时大臣间乱窜的流言：“唔，据说，据说。菅原小姐半月前一时兴起去了趟寒山寺。回来就这样了。”他顿了顿，“说那小姐的面容，一天比一天地更像他们家长姐了。”

“哦。”安倍晴明偏头。菅原小姐他不熟悉。但是菅原长姐是无人不知无人不晓。“六年前病逝的铜壶更衣？”

源博雅点头，强调道：“一天更比一天像。”

“唔。这可有趣了。”

“是啊。药石无医的样子。估计用不了多久显忠大人就该求阴阳寮了。”

安倍晴明笑着摇摇头：“也许吧。”

“晴明好像不赞同我啊。”

安倍晴明换了个半躺的姿势：“哪里的事。只是觉得，半个月了还没有拿主意。会不会有什么难言之隐呢。——啊，”他直起身，“来了。”

“什么来了？”

安倍晴明只是笑。


	2. ㊁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『怎能容昧地瞒天过海，让存在的已存在』

暮色四合，风气冷肃。

来的是个十一二岁的姑娘。面容随灯火而摇曳不定。唯那截雪白的腕子，瘦瘦弱弱地抻出来，拈花似地提着个红灯笼。只见姑娘柔声细气地道个万福，仿佛是来路上编排好的。“请问是晴明大人吗？”得到肯定回答后，像是周身都快活了许多，“奴家是菅原小姐的侍婢。”她咬了嘴唇，“近来的消息，想必大人也听说过了吧？”

“啊。”安倍晴明笑盈盈地注视她。照例是那副高深莫测的神气。 “恕我冒昧了。是菅原大人的意思吗？”

姑娘雷劈似地一颤：“大人……您都……”她凝望不明所以地源博雅一眼，叹口气：“小姐本来吩咐我不要告诉外人。不过若是博雅大人——破例也无妨了。何况请的人家帮忙，心不诚怎么可以呢。”她愈说愈悲怆，最后甚至掉下泪来。然后捻起袖摆沾沾眼角，接着道：“大人要是不嫌弃，就请乘着这车随奴家去吧。非常抱歉不能够用正式的礼节来邀请大人——可怜我家的小姐，如今是真正地处于孤立无援的境地了。”

“乘这车？！”源博雅差点咬掉自己的舌尖。他勉强把后半截话吞回肚子里去，同时瞪着云淡风轻的挚友，算是把意思传递到了。

——菅原家的小姐可是没过门啊。就这样邀两位男子进闺房。岂非弃声名于不顾？

那侍女笑得凄惨：“这句话本不该奴家说。但是名重命重，叫个不能掌控自己喜怒哀乐的女孩儿来判断，未免过于残酷了。”

“这不是很好吗。”安倍晴明睇了眼好友，“难道博雅忍心拒绝一位千金的求救吗？”

源博雅气结:“可是晴明……”

“想出这样的办法，也是因为走投无路了吧？”

“唔——”

安倍晴明眯眼：“走？”

“唔。”源博雅没有正面回答，可是身体已诚实地踏上了栎木前板①。

“非常、非常感谢您。”侍女欠身道。

-显忠宅-

时姬闭着眼躺着。被子掖着。十六七岁的相貌。青丝却落得七八，剩下稀疏的很的，也是几根银发。她床边，那引路的侍女蹙着眉头，表情看来比她的女主人来得生动，秉烛的手换了姿势，将短短的尾巴插入铜台，又挽手添了灯油，同跟随的晴明二人讲道：“便是如此了。”为了让阴阳师看得更清楚，她甚至撤除了屏风，可见担了多么大的风险。

“半月前开始就是这样吗？”晴明问。

侍女显出愧色：“大概是三天前了。一天内有十个时辰是昏的。剩下那两个时辰，除了喝点米汤，也说不了几句话。”

博雅实在不忍心看着个妙龄女子病得不省人事，皱着眉头问：“医师怎么说？”

侍女泣道：“没有、没有医师。除了几个人开了调养滋补的膳药。其他的没有开什么药。”

“为何如此疏忽？”博雅惊诧。

安倍晴明挑着眉头缓缓地呼了一口气，并没有等侍女的回答：“就医与否，其实无碍。只是……不问医者而探鬼神——这样没关系吗？”

侍女坚定了眼神：“是的。我——”她露出畏惧的神色，吞了吞口水。作为随时姬从小长到大、与时姬共同接受礼仪教育、未来很可能当伴嫁的女婢来说，这样的行为已是失德。只听她接着说：“因为——我看到了那个——”

安倍晴明欻地阖了蝙蝠扇②，击得中骨铿锵响亮：“嗯？”

“——那个——鬼怪。”侍婢咬着牙道，香汗淋漓，脸色苍白，“对。是鬼怪。金色的鬃毛。就那样飘着。朝人飘着——他、他缠着小姐、所以、所以——”

博雅捏紧自己的错金刀柄。

“——所以小姐才变成了这副样子！”

①平安时代牛车结构来自于资料<https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%89%9B%E8%BB%8A#/media/%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%82%A4%E3%83%AB:Gissya.png>。

②平安时代扇子资料来自于<https://www.jcrafts.com/ch/shop/special.asp?id=kyosensu>。


	3. ㊂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『终日不成章，泣涕零如雨』

“菅原小姐真的是迷了鬼魅吗？”

安倍晴明挑眉朝身后人一望："博雅以为如何？"

"不。只是觉得，能够有治愈的希望真是太好了。毕竟是那么风华正茂的年纪啊。"

“希望？”安倍晴明仿佛听到了什么可笑的事情，"没有这种东西。天底下的因果报应，哪里是一个‘希望’概括得了的。”

“难道菅原小姐好不了了吗！"

“谁知道呢。”安倍晴明抛弃博雅的问题，眺看重叠斗拱之中的森然阴影，"你看那佛像。不是有趣得很吗。"

“有趣？我没有看出什么有趣。”

安倍晴明喟叹："博雅。吹一曲吧。"

即使不知原因，源博雅仍然是随了晴明的愿望。笛声清越感人，穿云疏月，暗雪送梅，将逐渐现型的鬼魂激得泣涕零如雨。寺庙庄严里，黄钟大吕上青烟。它们是宏观的悲欢。只就那针尖似的笛鸣，唱尽了个体的凄楚。

"天雨粟，鬼夜哭。"安倍晴明蓦地回忆起童蒙读物，汉字方块如同印章。他深浅地呼吸："鬼夜哭——"


	4. ㊃

“佐为大人。”宅门自动打开。门口出现一名女子，郑重其事地朝他弯腰，“我家主人恭候多时了。”

藤原佐为惊叹。晴明宅诡谲妖异，满朝谁不耳闻。可惜他官衔低微，好奇归好奇，从不敢打扰，今日邀访自当是受宠若惊，顺便遂了一饱眼福的心愿。他本身就是个随心的痴儿，事的是围棋这样风雅的活路，却不喜欢朝廷的附庸习气。自家的庭院，不说是杂草丛生，都扔给属官打理，起码入不了殿上人的眼，跟大阴阳师比起来倒好了半点。

“敝舍这院里，可有什么值得大人高兴的事情？”

藤原佐为一惊，转身朝声源看，撞见安倍晴明白衣笔挺、丰神俊朗，立于云妆素裹的冬樱底下，是自成一派风流。他小揖：“是非常和谐美丽的院落。”余光望见清明身后的黑衣人士，料想是素来交好的源博雅，打招呼道：“邀我教棋的，是博雅大人？”

安倍晴明轻笑，桧扇掩了口角：“不。恕我没说清楚了。进藤，出来问候棋待诏大人。”

——相当不得了的发色啊，流光溢彩，金得举世无双。底下那双橄榄绿的眸子泛着水汽似的，一眨不眨地锁着他。片刻后朝他敬礼，姿势僵硬，袖摆宽大而堆叠——是外国人吗？不熟悉大和的风俗啊。

“这是唐国那里买来的落难公子。祖辈是胡地的侯王。因着国家灭亡后沦落至斯。先前闲来无事同护国寺的僧侣弈棋，这年轻人在旁边随侍，只一眼竟能够看穿我的棋眼，属实难当，想来也是可教之才。我问他身世，他自述以前同胡国的宫廷棋师学习，略通一二的纵横之术。几番言辞之后，居然冒昧地请求与大人见面。说是来扶桑四五年里，时常耳闻大人棋艺高绝，戚戚然心神往之，日夜不忘。我犟他不过，只得答应了。希望您不要生气。听说您正在编撰当世百棋谱，我想即使他弈技不胜，同您说说异域的精彩棋局也是好的。”

藤原佐为其实不在意对手的身份高低。于他而言，哪怕是街边的乞丐，只要有手绝技，他便乐于不耻下问。安倍晴明这番长篇大论，他听进去的就两句话——“只一眼竟能够看穿我的棋眼”“异域的精彩棋局”——年轻人的实力不俗，还有难得一见的棋谱可以看，乐得眼睛亮晶晶的，摩拳擦掌道：“进藤君，胡国的围棋规则如何？”

进藤光一愣。方才那个表情，仿佛熟悉的故人魂归故里。他低头，任由发帘挡住视线，抑制住胸口的波澜起伏，回答道：“就是日本——和国的规则。——”他眼角湿润，心中怒斥自己把泪水憋回去，说，“只是黑子让子五目半。”

“五目半？”

“五目半。因为黑子占先机。我有个朋友，持黑子从来没输过。”

“世间有此等奇人？”藤原佐为感兴趣地说。很新奇的规则。看来各国的围棋是大同小异。语毕方知失言。恐怕自己无心提示了对方的亡国之恸。急忙补救道：“我并非——”

“佐为！我们来下棋吧！”进藤光突然抬头说。听得源博雅瞠目结舌。安倍晴明也是以扇抵头，一幅不忍直视的模样。进藤光反应过来。自己和佐为的身份迥异，堪称是云泥之别，直呼姓名是光明正大的僭越。当下红了眼眶，委屈和悔恨全冲出来，难为情地咬牙不敢哭——自己又弄糟了吗？他又该错过佐为了吗？

藤原佐为的确吓了一跳。虽然不知道发生了什么事情，但是看着个十四五岁的少年哭得如此隐忍，他心里过意不去，只当是自己的言语戳痛了对方，更加添了层愧疚，便安抚地说道：“好啊。在下藤原佐为，宫廷的棋待诏，请多指教。”

“进藤光，请、请多指教。”进藤光拿衣袖抹脸，呜囔着道。


	5. ㊄

夜深了。

雪花飘得大了，未若柳絮因风起，裹挟着风寒刺入壁帘。一灯如豆亭亭玉立，将个布局齐整的棋盘耀得灭灭明明。它之上，藤原佐为执子的手停顿半晌，尔后拐至出人意料的位置。待诏官的面容还算和煦，薄唇平抿，睫毛微颤，专心致志的样子，教人看不出他的真实想法。

“唔。佐为大人是要赢了吗？”源博雅至此方才看出端倪。一路藤原佐为的动作是行云流水，他迷迷糊糊地跟着，有时掉了队，有时又好了。他不爱围棋，但是今夜的气氛合适。他乐意揣测如何落子。

安倍晴明呷了口酒，漫不经心地扫视棋盘道：“是的。博雅。棋待诏大人要赢了。进藤应该也知道了。”

反观进藤光那边，没半点着急的样子。他同佐为下棋从来不是想赢想输。藤原佐为吧做人有个特点，可能是当天子老师当习惯了，特别爱下指导棋，兜兜转转地绕圈子，用棋路告诉对方更好的下法，堪称是春雨润物细无声。尤其是进藤光这场时空穿越来得超乎寻常，他不知何时回现代，因此是倍加珍惜。藤原佐为的每一个举动，他都铭记在心，如同照相机般忠实地记录，唯恐错过任何细节。

“我输了。”进藤光说。

藤原佐为同他还礼，微微低头后，以扇掩唇，肃穆的气势散却，眼神逐渐清明。他笑道，眸子里有星星：“进藤君的棋路虽然奇特，但是细细思索过后也有一定的道理。可以再度邀君吗？我想体味更多。”

“当然。可以。什么时候都好。”进藤光已经冷静了。他舍不得把眼睛往藤原佐为身上挪开，全然不顾自己的行为可能吓到人家。多余的话再说不出口。他清了清干涩的喉咙：“你喜——如果您愿意的话。”你喜欢的话，我随时都可以陪你下。下再多也没有关系。

藤原佐为也是个情商不高的，完全注意不到进藤光的奇怪之处，兴奋地开合蝙蝠扇道：“那就明天吧——不，就今晚——你可以到我家去——不不不还是明早吧——明天——今晚太冒昧了——”

“佐为大人，进藤现在是我的侍从啊。”安倍晴明笑得跟个狐狸似的，桧扇挡住了半边脸庞，“你把他捉走了。明早谁来服侍我穿衣吃饭呢。”

“啊……”藤原佐为呆住，片刻后诚恳地说——那憨直的模样跟源博雅有得一拼，“我家里也有侍从。同您换如何。以进藤君的棋力，做侍卫太可惜了。”

安倍晴明仰了仰头：“佐为大人这是嫌弃我不知趣了。”

世界上没几个人抵得住安倍晴明的攻势。藤原佐为霎时间不知道如何应答。见此，进藤光开口道：“你——您可以下午来找宅邸找我。我很闲的。”

教个朝廷命官上门见个小使。搁平常人家早发火了。藤原佐为却没有丝毫不快。可惜归可惜，答应得毫不迟疑：“那好。”

两个人都没想到安倍晴明这个名副其实的主人。后者不在意地摇摇折扇，复又饮酒不语。等到蜜虫把待诏的背影送走了，看着进藤光还盯着那门口，仿佛谛听着哳哳车轮走远了似的，他才淡然地开口：“怎么样？是他吗。”

进藤光点头，面色苍白了。“是。虽然……虽然活泼得多，但是确实是佐为。”

“这就是你来这儿的原因吗？”

进藤光叹息：“我不知道。我只是一觉醒来就这样了。身体也缩小了，年龄也是。就像——”他咽住后半截话。就像漫画一样。但这里除了他没人知道漫画是什么。

“你们说的什么。我完全搞不懂。”源博雅抱怨。

安倍晴明笑：“别急。博雅。我也不是很清楚。只是个猜想而已。要知道真相，还得等那位大人自己来。——来，把衣服掀起来，你打湿了。”最后一句话是对着进藤光说的。少年依言，把下摆捏在手里，露出半透明的脚掌。源博雅眼睁睁地看着安倍晴明裁了张纸，做成锤子的形状，将成品贴到进藤光的小腿，念念地说着什么咒语，于是那透明处便一点一点地成了实体了。

“纸做的身体，遇到这种天气总有些不方便。”安倍晴明微笑着看进藤光。

“进藤是阿式吗？”源博雅惊诧。


	6. ㊅

“唔。在这里他是哩。”

博雅张了张口，没有说话。

晴明嗤嗤地笑起来。

“我知道你又在嘲我了。”

“我没有。博雅。”晴明好脾气地讲，“真的有这么想知道吗？”

“什么？”

“进藤的事。”

“那是当然的吧。”博雅拾起酒盅说。

晴明歪靠在廊柱上，头发丝儿翘起。这男人周身像是笼着烟雾。“你还记得那天晚上我们去时姬小姐的闺房吧？”

“不要把那种事到处说啊。晴明。”

晴明看眼进藤光，说：“你来怎么样？当作是让你跟他再会的谢礼好了。这种事情，主角来讲，旁人听得要信些。”

========

——半个月前。

“那位大人今日要去寒山寺呢。”

“谁？”

“藤原佐为大人呀。”弁君抿笑回眸。

时姬停下梳头发的手，双颊飞霞，未语而嗔：“掌你的嘴了。”

话是这么说。等到下午间，飞絮漫搅，天色朦朦明，菅原家的牛车照样铺排着往寒山寺走。过了那枯枝疏影，水镜空明，桥线一缕，便是数丈缓峰，飞檐翘角，铜铃送阶梯。时姬拨开帘幕，听得弁君给她指：“瞧。那边是佐为大人呢。”

“——如今佐为大人可算是万岁爷跟前的红人了。朝廷里两位棋待诏，除了老爷就是他了。——藤原菅原，正好是两。”弁君掩着嘴笑，“北家那边是有心捧他。听说老爷想跟他决斗来着，就是苦于藤原家，害怕脸皮上难看，所以迟迟地没做成。”


	7. ㊆

“以爹的棋力，真要决斗，输赢或未可知。”

时姬伸出纤纤素指，缓缓抚摸着膝上的桧扇。扇面有银盘一轮，炭笔勾勒了起伏的山川，旁边题着张若虚的诗句——“滟滟随波千万里，何处春江无月明”。

“年初时就做好的礼物，除夕了也该送了。不能留过年啊。”

时姬闻言，无心玩闹，叹息道：“半打棋谱罢了，流落到家里面来，竟然拖累至此。”说着，她那双含烟明眸又觑了一眼，惊异地问：“那旁边的公子是谁？”

“哪里？”

“那儿。”时姬指给她看，“金发碧瞳。站在佛坛旁很着急的样子。”

“金发碧瞳？”

弁君眯着眼睛瞧，倏忽间，仿佛也隐隐约约地瞧见了绰约的影子，惊叫：“啊。好生奇异的发色！是胡商吧？”

“哪里有不带随从的胡商。——外面是不是下雨了？”时姬凝眸望青天，雪暗风起，教人看不分明。

弁君撩了帘门瞅：“没呢。雪倒是大了。”

“怪不得。你去把这毡垫送予那公子吧。”时姬取了背后的软红靠枕，递给弁君，“我门出得急，没有带伞具。看那公子的态势，莫不是被风雪困住了。他一个外国人，孤零零的，没了亲友的扶持，倒是难得很。”

“喏。”

弁君不情不愿地下了车，指示车门外另一个守候的婢女：“你去把这个拿给那边那个公子遮风雪。”

婢女随着弁君的指示眺了眼，似乎是有个十五六七的少年，佛坛那儿急得团团转：“奴家晓得了。”

=====

“你是经由软垫附身到时姬小姐身上的？”博雅吃惊道。他与晴明这么些年，第一次见到不接触实体就能够附身的鬼魂。

进藤光难言地偏起脑袋：“我不知道。那个时候我看到了佐为。可是无论怎么做都不能够引起他的注意。这时候我看到了那个女孩儿——她能够看到我，我想让她帮我叫住佐为。——然后我就不知道了。等我回过神来，就是你们了。”

啊这。源博雅欲语还休。

“是咒。”晴明说。

“咒？”

“是的。”

“晴明。”博雅不满他卖关子。

晴明笑道：“那个时候，进藤非常想见到佐为大人。这种执念是如此的强烈，以至于一旦你知道时姬小姐能够联系到佐为大人，七魄立刻跟着走了。”

“七魄？”

“唔。你记得我们去寒山寺的那个晚上吗？”

“当然。就是那时候我们认识了进藤嘛。你还让我吹笛子来着。”

“那个晚上，我们不是见到了进藤的三魂吗？”

“三魂？晴明，你说的好深奥，好多术语，我搞不懂了。”

“简单来说，就是进藤的魂魄分成了两半。七魄跟着时姬小姐走了，还剩下三魂留在原地。”

“哦。所以你在见过时姬小姐过后去了寒山寺。”博雅恍然。

晴明没回答，笑着喝了杯酒。

“那为什么时姬小姐她们能看到进藤呢？”

“哦。人心有时候就是有这样的力量。”

“人心？”博雅想继续追问，看到晴明的表情过后打消了主意，“算了。——那现在时姬小姐会好了吧？”

“为什么时姬小姐会好了？”

博雅说得轻巧：“是进藤把时姬小姐弄生病的啊。”

“我没做什么啊。”进藤喃喃。

晴明摇摇头：“时姬小姐好不了了。”

“喂这是什么意思……”

“菅原小姐的事情跟进藤无关。那不是因为缘结而导致的因果，而是人为的咒。”

“你是说……有人……”

晴明不语。

“晴明！你——难道我们就眼睁睁地看着时姬小姐被人害死吗？”

安倍晴明望向辽阔的夜空，枯草衰樱之上，落雪柔和了月轮的光晕，处处是朦胧的景象。“博雅。人是无法改变某片雪花的踪迹的。它这么落是因为要这么落。不是人能够控制的。”

博雅这回有些明白晴明的比喻了：“你——你可以扇风啊。”

“那就不是某片雪花的事了。一大圈的雪花都会受影响的。”晴明换了个舒服的姿势，“况且，我们不知道自己是不是那些雪花之中的某一片。——即使是阴阳师也有做不到的事情。”

“即使是安倍晴明也不能？”

“即使是安倍晴明也不能。”

空气安静了。两人沉默着没有动作。

进藤光现在脑子快爆炸了，完全想不进其他东西。他不懂得为什么自己来到了千年之前的平安时代，遇到了活着的藤原佐为，他能够在这里呆多久？佐为——不，这个藤原佐为是不是他的那个藤原佐为？他还会投水自杀吗？他还会遇到自己吗？——十年前的自己——要是他没有自杀，就不会遇到自己了吧——啊我当然希望能够见到佐为——可是——不对佐为没说过他一千年前见过自己啊——

“虽然如此，但是一片雪花的轨迹暗示了风向。未雨绸缪的话，也许能抓住机会。”晴明说，侧头看进藤光，“明天佐为大人会再来。你准备好了吗？”

“啊……嗯。”

“那好。明天你就——”


	8. ㊇

“前几天显忠大人的仆从拜访了宅邸。”

“显忠大人？”藤原佐为惊讶道。

博雅上朝去了。庭院内就晴明佐为进藤光三个人。

冬枝烫好了热热香香的酒，拿暖炉捧着奉上来。

三人中央，棋盘的棋子还没有收拾。

庭院内一时只听得到落雪的声音。

“他的小女病重。四方求医无解。只好把主意打到我这个阴阳师头上了。”

“显忠大人的小女……是时姬？”

晴明挑眉：“朝里传的满城风雨的，佐为大人不知道？”

“少有结交。”佐为觍颜。

“那真是可惜。按理讲时姬小姐跟大人该有一面之缘才是。”

“什么时候？”

“居然说出这种话来。大人真会伤女子的心。”

佐为脸红：“君子无虚言。我确实不知情。”

“哦……”安倍晴明拿酒盏磨着下唇，微笑，“是半个月前的事。进藤去与慧能法师取寺院的寄存，说看到了佐为大人和时姬小姐的车辇。”

佐为鼓着腮帮子想了下：“那时候阿光在吗？我没有注意到。”

“大人太沉迷棋局了吧。听说大人是去与慧能法师切磋棋艺的？”

“啊。不。”佐为心驰神往，“虽然慧能法师的艺技是很高超。那天我不是去下棋的。下棋是顺便。主要是取寺院秘藏的棋谱。——啊！阿光，”他兴奋地转头，“寒山寺珍藏有好多唐国来的棋谱，我们可以一起看，阿光那么聪明，看这些应该来得很快的。”

“嗯？嗯。”

“阿光？”

“没、没什么。”

阿光总是有很多心事。

佐为啜饮。

安倍晴明微笑：“大人也知道寒山寺的秘藏？”

“陛下请我抄录一份奉献给他。”

“这样。那倒不奇怪了。宫内好几名皇子正当童蒙。求取空海和尚下榻之地的《幼学棋经》也是预料之内。”

佐为笑：“那些自唐国来的残谱，零零碎碎，上乘有之，然多勘误。择其善者选录《幼棋》，以教导诸皇子。——还是显忠大人首创。”

“显忠大人教太子爷是教出经验来了。”

冬枝替他们斟酒。

“有名冠京城的大棋士往来。”晴明垂眼看喝得粉面的进藤光，“我这仆从何德何能，能与诸皇子供奉同一位师长。”

“阿光自有阿光的厉害之处。”

“比之幼即盛名的您来说如何？”

佐为怔愣，旋即看到晴明笑颜，明白了：“哪有这样做比较的。”

两人没再说话。片刻，佐为感叹:“其实，以阿光的棋力，做馆师绰绰有余——”

“佐为大人还是嫌我耽误了人才。”阴阳师抿酒，“个中缘由，大人何不询问本人？”

两人一齐望向昏昏然不知神游何处的进藤光，具是苦笑。

“阿光酒力不行啊。”

“酒后吐真言。佐为大人这时套他，没准能得句实话。”

佐为摇头。

“好吧。那是我们阴阳师惯用的招数了。咒啦，术啦，纸人啦，在世人看来，大概都是类似的东西罢。”

“阴阳术跟佛法一样，都很神秘。”

“是吗。也很忙。”

“麻烦？”

“不，不是指这个。我是说，大多都是得熬夜进行。”

佐为想起宫里流传的晴明博雅夜游史，觉得好笑，拿折扇轻轻拍手心，道：“怪不得阿光嗜睡。”

“唔。我不带他。他睡觉是他自己的缘故。”

“……”

“冬枝会陪着他的。”晴明招呼，“是吧？冬枝？”

冬枝端坐颔首。束发滑过肩头，呈现圆润之态。

“好冷的天。”狐狸似的男人感叹。


	9. ㊈

“这里。”藤原佐为拿折扇指点着棋盘说，“打不成劫。需要下一番功夫。黑子下手筋之后走立，送吃提白，做成个假双活。阿光你对黑杀反而差了一气。”

“那这样呢。切断。黑是软头不能吃接不归吧。”

“那黑七子便不难会合，白四子死棋。进出可达四目以上。——阿光你走的是什么路数！”

进藤光捂脸，仰天长叹：“佐为你，太狠了。”

“是阿光太冒进！”

“唔。唔。体谅体谅我吧。”进藤光打哈欠。

佐为气结，叹息道：“既然不胜酒力，做甚么硬跟着我们喝。”望了更漏，烛火熹微了，说，“你早上刚睡过。现在估计睡不着了。”

“没事。我不困。”

“……阿光作为一个侍从，还真的是很随性。”

“哈？”

“就像是，称呼啊，行为啊什么的。虽然我对礼节之类的不很上心，但是像阿光这样不守仪礼的侍从，没被辞退真是奇迹。”

“我哪里不守仪礼了。你跟晴明……大人谈事情我都不插嘴。”

佐为抓住他的错处：“阿光说话不加敬称。”

进藤光噎住：“比不得你们贵族，我们小老百姓都崇尚平等。”

“……阿光是把我当成了四体不勤、五谷不分的纨绔之辈了吗。”

进藤光无言地看他。意思很明显：你不是吗？

“……”

“你姓藤原对吧。”进藤光掰手指数落，“平安朝数一数二的大姓啊。听晴明说你又是北家的。虽然官职不高，也算是能够直接进宫见皇帝的人。连带着当北家的，呃，势力分支？我不懂政治，好歹还分得出来。所以，你的地位——佐为？佐为？”

男人苍白了脸颊，硬道：“我当棋师并没有靠北家保荐。”

进藤后知后觉：“我不是这个意思。佐为下棋很厉害的。”

“北家没有保荐我当棋师。”

进藤狂点头：“知道知道。”他后悔了。提啥不好提恁话题，是不是没脑子。气跑了佐为自个儿就哭去吧。

空气沉寂。

“我并非北家正统。”佐为好似下定了决心，半天后徐徐诉之，吐气悠长，如弦柱震颤，“母亲生下我之后，被安置在夫家的偏院，我仅仅是童年时候随堂兄弟们入宗学。仅此而已。”

“哦、哦。能教佐为的师傅啊。我都不敢想呢。”进藤光挠挠头。

佐为话归委婉，说得已算浅显直白。母亲不是明媒正娶。自己充其量当私生子，蒙恩惠冠了藤原的姓氏。其实也就得了个姓氏，平常跟着族兄弟们一块儿受教育。北家里面呢，权当多了张嘴吃饭，多了个做事的小使。进藤光再混账，二十五六岁了，不可能好赖都听不来。

“所以，阿光大可不必怀疑我是靠裙带关系上的位。”

进藤光急道：“我没有啊！我从来没有怀疑过佐为的实力！我——”他哑了，只因瞧见男人包子脸上挂的泪珠。

佐为害臊地拿广袖抹掉。

进藤光揉头发。

“嗯嗯嗯，我没有不相信佐为的意思啦。我知道佐为是个德艺双馨的大好人——不对，职业棋士。只是只是，嗯，你懂的咯，我是——啊，我是平民嘛！我不知道宫廷里的事情嘛。然后然后呢，就是纯猜测，不对，我根本就没有猜测！主要是不了解——”他败下阵来，“我错了。佐为。别生气了。”

“职业棋士是什么？”佐为擦干泪水，只逮住他一个话处。

这回答。不愧是佐为。进藤光气笑了。多么怀念。“就是靠下棋生活的人。”

“阿光那边是这样称呼我们的吗？”

“不——算吧。我们的职业棋士是教平民的。不单是和帝王下棋。”

难怪阿光傻乎乎的。佐为记起进藤光的外国人身份，轻易地原谅了：“唔。”

“再来一盘吧。佐为。”

“好。”

===

不懂围棋。


End file.
